Snowed In
by MonicaKateBingCastle
Summary: New York is hit with a big snow storm and the gang planned a trip to Hawaii but they get snowed it at the airport and spend the time going down memory lane. C&M, R&R, and J


This story takes place in the near future. Rachel and Ross are engaged. Phoebe and Joey live together. Chandler and Monica have been married for nearly 2 years and Monica is pregnant with their first baby.  
  
  
Disclaimer: All Friends characters belong to Warner Bros., and NBC. I'm asking Santa for Joey and Chandler this year! Heehee.   
  
Contains spoilers for the 9th season!   
  
Summery: New York is hit with a big snow storm and the gang planned a trip to Hawaii but they get snowed it at the airport and spend the time going down memory lane.  
  
Title: Snowed In  
  
  
Monica sighed softy as she ran around her bedroom doing some last minute packing. Chandler walked in. "Mon slow done" he said as he gently pulled her to him. "That can't be good for the baby" he said softly placing his hand on Monica's small stomach. "Hey it has to get down we leave for the airport in 2 hours!" she exclaimed. Chandler laughed "Sounds like someone's excited" he replied. "Who wouldn't its Hawaii and our bestfriends" she said happily. He smiled "I love seeing you so happy" he said kissing her softly. "I can't believe my boss is letting us use his beach house in Maui" he told her. "I know!" she exclaimed.  
  
  
  
Phoebe walked in with her boyfriend Joey. He walked right to the refrigerator. "Mon, Chandler you guys ready" Phoebe yelled. They came out of the bedroom with their luggage. "Yeah but we have to wait for Ross and Rachel they had to drop Emma off at my parents" Monica said. She noticed Joey in the refrigerator. "Joey don't you even think about making a mess" she told him.   
  
  
  
Ross and Rachel walked in. "Hawaii! We're going to Hawaii!" Rachel exclaimed. "I know!" Monica replied. "We better go its really starting to snow" Chandler said glancing out the window. They all picked up their luggage, locked up the apartment and headed for the airport.   
  
  
By the time they arrived the snow had gotten worse. "Wow looks like we made it just in time its really coming down" Ross commented. Everyone nodded in agreement. They were preparing to board their flight when an announcement came over the loud speaker. Ladies and gentleman all flights are being delayed do to the snow we're sorry for any inconvenience"   
  
  
  
The gang sat down in one of the waiting areas. Several hours pass. "This sucks I'm suppose to be in Hawaii right now working on my tan" Rachel whined as she looked out the window at the snow covered runways. "Yeah I should be eating all kinds of Hawaiian food right now" Joey moaned. "Hey I'm suppose to be in the Hawaiian museum right now looking at some rare dinosaur bones" Ross complained. Everybody looked at him and rolled their eyes. "Well I should be walking along in tropical paradise with my beautiful wife" Chandler said.  
  
  
  
Monica looked at them. "Guys stop it" she said. "I know you're all upset about Hawaii, hell I should be having sex on the beach right now" she shouted. She blushed when she realized what she had said. "That's more than I needed to know Mon!" Ross whined. "Oh shut up Ross" she snapped. "All I'm saying is we may be stuck here but we're stuck here together." She told them. "Monica's right we should make the best of it" Rachel said. "You know this kind of reminds me of the time we were all together during that blackout" Rachel added.   
  
  
  
Chandler smiled "Oh yeah I was stuck in an ATM vestibule with Jill Goodacre man was she hot!" he said with a grin. Monica shot him a look. "That was the day that Mr. Crapweasel entered our lives" Ross said less than thrilled. "Aww honey you really hated Palo didn't you" Rachel said as she snuggled up to him. "Hey remember the song I sang" Phoebe said excitedly. "New York has no power, and the milk is getting sour, but to me it is not scary cause I stay away from dairy!" she sang.   
  
  
  
"Hey do you guys remember Marcel" Ross asked. "Yeah he humped my Curious George doll!" Rachel replied. "Hey he pooped in my shoe!" Monica stated. "Ooh remember when Marcel was in New York filming Outbreak 2 The Virus Takes Manhattan!" Rachel squealed. "We met Jean-Claude Van Damme" she added.  
"Yeah and all you two did was fight over him" Phoebe giggled "Sauce in the purse, pulled thread in a sweater" Monica and Rachel looked at her.  
  
  
  
Joey started laughing. "Dude what's so funny" Ross asked. "Remember when Chandler ran into that girl Susie he went to grade school with" he asked. Ross was laughing now. "Oh yeah she left him in the men's room in nothing but a pair of bright pink thongs!" he said laughing. "Oh my God!" Monica giggled "Hey that was so not funny I had to walk out of the restaurant with the stall door in front of me" he whined. "Aww honey I'm sorry" she giggled kissing him softly.   
  
  
  
Chandler smiled "That's okay At least I said the right name at the alter" he said looking at Ross. "Man you make one little mistake and they never let you forget about it" Ross griped. "Dude that was a fun trip I scored with a bridesmaid." Joey grinned. Monica smiled "Yeah it was I scored with the bestman" she said winking at her husband.   
  
  
  
"Ooh do you guys remember when we played football for the Geller Cup!" Phoebe said excitedly. "Yeah Ross cheated" Monica said. "What no way you did I mean Pheebs flashed Chandler" Ross protested. "Oh yeah she did!" Chandler said giggling. "I've seen all of your boobies! He giggled as pointed at them. " You still haven't showed me your pee-pee" Rachel laughed. "A tit for a tat" Ross giggled. "Yeah well you're still not gonna see my tat" Chandler said.   
  
  
  
Monica sighed happily. "Whatcha thinkin about Mon" Phoebe asked. "The night Chandler asked me to be his wife" she replied. "Yeah Richard showed up and almost ruined everything" Chandler said. "The big tree" he added. "I thought I'd lost Monica, Joey said she left and went to her parents" he paused "But when I walked in there she was standing in the middle of the room surrounded by candlelight" He smiled. "She got down on one knee and started to propose to me" he said. "I told him there was a reason why girls don't do this and he got down with me, he asked me to be his wife" she smiled at Chandler. "I knew he was likely to take a wife" she said as she hugged him.  
  
  
  
"Your wedding day was so beautiful Mon" Rachel said. "Yeah after I found Chandler" Ross added. "Well maybe I thought you'd want to hunt me down and kick my ass" Chandler laughed as he thought about the brotherly talk Ross gave him the day before the wedding day. "Oh I sill will if you ever hurt my little sister" he said doing a karate chop. "I married you guys!" Joey grinned. "Ooh and Rachel found out that Ross knocked her up" Phoebe added.   
  
  
  
Monica smiled as she set her hand on her small stomach. "The day Emma was born was the day Chandler and I decided to start our family" she said softly. "Yeah but I didn't expect your dad to catch us" Chandler added. "Eww dad saw you and Chandler doing it! That's gross!" Ross whined. "Almost as gross as when Chandler gave dad a lap dance!" he added. Chandler gave him a look. Monica laughed. "That was so funny" she said. "Okay can we move on now!" Chandler whined "Ooh Rachel thinks this is gross!" Joey said as he touched his eye. "Eww Joey cut it out" Rachel groaned. "It took 4 of us to put on little drop in her eye" Monica said. "Hey I can't help it if eyeballs gross me out" Rachel protested.   
  
  
  
"Hey remember Phoebe's video for Smelly Cat!" Rachel asked. "They didn't use my voice that was so not cool!" Phoebe whined "I have a great voice!" she said. "Smelly cat, smelly cat what are they feeding you. Smelly cat smelly cat its not your fault, they won't take you to the vet, obviously not their favorite pet, you may not be a bed of roses, or a friend with those, you're no friend with those to noses, smelly cat smelly cat!" She sang. "See great voice" she added.   
  
  
  
"Hey speaking of songs Ross why don't you sing Baby's Got Back for us" Monica said giggling. Hey my baby likes that song!" he said. "Besides Rachel was singing it too!" he added. "Okay lets sing it then" Rachel said. "I like big butts and I can not lie!" they both sang. The others burst in to laughter. "Oh my God that is so funny" Monica laughed. "I hope you don't plan on singing that to our baby" Monica added still laughing.   
  
  
Phoebe smiled "Remember that total hottie that came over for Thanksgiving!" Rachel groaned "Oh you mean the cofounder of the I hate Rachel Green club" she replied. "Yay! Him he so looked like Brad Pitt!" Phoebe exclaimed. "Oh please like Brad Pitt is so much hotter than that guy!" Rachel said.   
  
  
"Thanksgiving now there's alot of memories" Monica said. "Yeah Underdog got away!" Joey said like a little kid. "Mom found out that it was Ross that smoked pot in his room not Chandler" Monica added. "Oh and wasn't it Thanksgiving when Monica cut off Chandler's toe! Phoebe giggled. "Yeah and I remember a Thanksgiving when Monica put a turkey on her head and danced for me" Chandler said. Monica smiled "Yeah you said you loved me" she said. "Don't forget this Thanksgiving my bratty sister Amy getting mad because Ross and I want You and Chandler to have Emma if we die" Rachel said. Joey grinned "Yeah that was a cool chick fight!" Monica groaned "Chandler broke my China!" she added.   
  
  
"Ross likes costumes!" Joey giggled "Remember Halloween he came as doodie!" he giggled. "For the last time I was not doodie! I was spudnix!" he protested. "Oh what about the holiday armadillo!" Monica laughed. "Oh and when he was little he dressed up in our mom's clothes and sang I am Bea I like tea won't you come and dance with me!" Everyone laughed. "Dude one word...geek" Chandler said as he laughed. "Ross I never knew you were a cross dresser" Phoebe said laughing. "Oh yeah well at least my twin sister didn't use my name to make porn!" Ross pointed out. "Yeah baby!" Joey said grinning.  
  
  
  
"Hey that was so not cool strange guys asked me for my autograph" she whined. "You and Joey were nap buddies!" Phoebe said pointing at Ross. "Hey!" they both said. "You kissed Rachel!" Monica pointed out. "What why wasn't I informed of this better yet why didn't I see this kiss!" Joey asked. "Oh shut up Joey you kissed Chandler!" Rachel said. "Yeah well Ross kissed me!" he replied. By now the whole group was laughing uncontrollably.   
  
  
  
Monica's laughter finally died down. "See guys being stuck here wasn't so bad after all was it" she asked. "We were all together talking about old times and laughing" she added. "Yeah it has been kind of fun huh" Rachel said. "Yeah it made think of things I haven't thought about in ages" Ross added. "I love laughing so hard it makes you wanna pee!" Phoebe giggled. "All this laughing and reminiscing has made me hungry!" Joey stated. Chandler smiled. "Guys"   
  
  
At that moment the announcement of all flight delays were now over interrupted him. They all began to stand up. "Guys wait" Chandler said. "What is it honey" Monica asked. "All these memories they made me realize how lucky I am" he said. "I never had much of a family growing up but now I have one and its the best" he said slightly embarrassed. "Lets make a pact right here right now that now matter where we are in the world, who we're with, or what we're doing that we'll always be bestfriends" he said feeling foolish. No one was saying anything. "Okay forget what I just said I'm being silly right" he said.  
  
  
  
Monica smiled. "Chandler that wasn't silly that was beautiful" she said hugging him. "So sweet" Phoebe whispered in tears as she hugged him too. "Dude that was cool man" Joey said also hugging him. "Aww Chandler you had to make me cry" Rachel said hugging him too. "That was deep Chandler I didn't know you had it in you" Ross said hugging him as well. "Friends Forever!" they all said as they broke the hug.   
  
  
  
The six friends headed toward the boarding gate with smiles on their faces. Today they had become even closer friends and they knew that there was nothing that could ever come between them.   
  
  
  
Authors Note: It snowed for the first time here today and I came up with this idea! I was thinking about the snow and Friends and put this together! I hope everyone likes it! Its not my usual dramatic stuff hey its fluff! LOL that rhymes! Okay babbling again! Anyway Happy Thanksgiving and hope you all enjoy this! Pretty please read and review! Thanx!! 


End file.
